


Shiver Down My Spine

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molson and Torchwood are all it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Down My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> **McSheplets** prompt: 30. Shiver

The hot press of lips against the nape of his neck sent the first shiver of anticipation racing down his spine, dragging a guttural moan from him. He wanted to move, to twist beneath the man kneeling over him on hands and knees so he could look up into lust-darkened hazel-green eyes, so he could arch up and meet those supple, teasing lips with his own. Instead, he writhed against the warm cotton sheet, hips flexing, rocking into the bed beneath him as the next kiss came lower, nibbling down the curve of his spine, lingering only to suck on particular vertebrae that caught his would-be lover's attention. He felt the shift of a body moving slowly down the narrow bed, felt the warm weight settle onto the back of his lower legs, and groaned as hands swept down his sides from shoulder blades to the curve of his ass, igniting every nerve ending in passing. Strong fingers kneaded his ass cheeks gently before slowly pulling them apart to reveal the hidden entrance. He shivered anew at hot breath against the sensitive muscle, breath catching in his throat at the slow swipe of tongue, saliva cooling quickly across the quivering muscle.

He was babbling now, unable to halt the flow of words, begging for more, to be filled, to belong, and sobbed at the soft chuckle that preceded the firm stab of tongue against the tight muscle. He froze when the weight lifted, shivering from the coolness of the night air upon heated flesh.

"Where are you...? John?!"

A hushing noise soothed his ragged nerves and he let strong hands move him, drawing him back onto his knees, "Want you so bad," whispered against his skin as a slicked finger brushed the entrance before pushing in slowly. He pushed back, desperate to impale himself upon the finger, whimpering as intense sparks of arousal flashed through him, barely noticing when one finger became two, became three as he lost himself in sensation. He whimpered again at the loss, sighing in relief when he felt John press inside him, body stretching almost painfully around the hard cock, the unrelenting pressure not ceasing until John was fully sheathed.

"Rodney," he sighed, sweat-slicked forehead pressing against him, hot breath fanning out over his back, sending fresh shivers down his spine.

He wriggled, "More. Do it."

Soft teasing laughter, "Greedy bastard."

He groaned at the slide of flesh within his flesh, muscles clenching to try and hold John inside as he pulled away, then pushing back in counterpoint, filled once more, over and over, babbling words of encouragement, sweet and needy, hot and dirty as a hand reached beneath to grasp him firmly. Then he was soaring high above the spires of Atlantis, high above the world, flashes of heat and light searing all thought for a moment that lasted an eternity.

Awareness returned to gentle hands stroking him, a sex-roughened voice soothing, "I got you. I got you."

Later, wrapped up in strong arms, he grinned through the pleasurable soreness as he snuggled deeper against the furred chest, dark hairs tickling his nose, causing him to wrinkle it and huff to displace the hairs.

A finger flicked at his temple, "Three years, McKay. If I'd known all it'd take was a Molson and some Torchwood, I'd have seduced you one hell of a lot sooner."

He grunted in annoyance, too lethargic to reach up and rub the sore spot, and nipped softly at the furred flesh beneath him in retaliation, earning a hiss as his reward. Arms tightened around him, and Rodney knew he'd not have to wait for the second season before John seduced him again.

END


End file.
